<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady in Red by Sparesmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633221">Lady in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom'>Sparesmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hart to Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer sends her husband a series of mysteriously sexy messages</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Hart &amp; Jennifer Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady in Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady in Red<br/>by Candyce Clanton</p><p> </p><p>“... and further Hart Industries requires a higher… I’m sorry, Deanne, excuse me.” Jonathan paused his dictation. He removed the private cell phone from inside his suit coat and thumbed the screen lock. Deanne kept her eyes trained on her steno pad, she had learned that discretion was the wisest course when her boss pulled out the little red phone that was permanently kept on silent mode. Jonathan didn’t always have the best poker face and Deanne had to bite back a laugh at his suddenly bemused expression. </p><p>Jonathan stared at the screen, the text message had no greeting or explanation, just a photo of Jennifer’s sexiest fuck-me-pumps, the red ones with the silk ribbons laced corset style up the backs of the six inch stiletto heels, carelessly abandoned on the bedroom floor. Just the sight of them reminded him of the night last year when she had stepped out of her black ball gown but not those shoes. At least not right away. She had sashayed around the bedroom in just her strapless merry widow and sheer g-string with those sky high shoes making her ass look so perfect and fuckable until he had teasingly threatened to turn her over his knee if she didn’t come to bed.</p><p>“Make me,” she’d laughed at him, dancing back out of his reach when he lunged across the bed towards her. Now those shoes had appeared on his phone. She was sending him a message, one he was as helpless to resist as he was eager to decipher it. He quickly scrolled through his private calendar but there was nothing scheduled for tonight. </p><p>“Dinner?” His fingers flew over the keyboard, looking for more clues but there was no answer.</p><p>He was on a conference call with Tokyo a couple of hours later when the little phone buzzed again. The time the photo was a single silk stocking draped over the newel post of the back stairs. He decided to play the game with her and fiddled with his watch for a moment. No message, he just snapped a quick photo of the watch, set to six oclock, and sat back to wait. Deanne brought in his favorite pastrami sandwich from Gianelli’s at one and when he lifted the plate he discovered a red envelope.</p><p>“Umm… Deanne?”</p><p>“Mrs. Hart left it with me when she was here the other day. She said to give it to you at exactly one oclock on Friday.” The secretary turned and hurried out of the office before her boss noticed her rapidly flaming cheeks. Fortunately, Jonathan was too busy staring at the envelope in his hand. The last time Jennifer had visited the office was Tuesday morning. That meant she had been setting this up for at least four days. He slipped his letter opener under the flap, sliced the layers apart and peeked inside. A single polaroid photo fell out, landing face up on his desk. A close up of Jennifer’s mouth, her lips painted with bold red lipstick. Most of her face was cropped out of the shot and the lipstick wasn’t her usual shade but he had kissed those lips too many times not to recognize her. Her, or the opera length pearls he had given her three Christmases ago and which were currently held between her teeth. His body clenched in response to the photo and he tucked it safely into the inside pocket of his suit coat where he could take it out and enjoy it as much as he liked. He could feel it, resting against his heart, during his 2:30 meeting with Bryson Chemical and his four oclock stockholders update. It was the five oclock meeting with the head of the Powers Fund that was his undoing. </p><p>Stanley Friesen was going over his detailed profit &amp; loss charts for Jonathan, and Grace Powers, when the little red phone buzzed a final time. He’d glanced down and nearly choked on his coffee. The photo this time was clearly their bed, there was no mistaking that chinese comforter. And there on the white satin pillowcase was a red silk blindfold and a matching length of red silk rope. </p><p>The desire had been building all day and now it was only with difficulty that he got through Stanley’s interminable presentation and escaped to his car. There, propped on the dash of the Rolls was another red envelope. He glanced around carefully before he opened it but the parking garage was fairly empty and no one was close by. Still he held the envelope low as he reached inside and removed another polaroid. It took him a minute to puzzle this one out. The entire photo was bare skin but without discernible landmarks and he rotated the image several times trying to identify what he was looking at. There was a very thin strip of red silk along one edge with a hint of a shadow just above or below it and a faintly highlighted area across the middle. He closed his eyes, mentally mapping the body he loved so well until he realized he was looking at a picture of her hip. The small shadow was the edge of her navel and red silk was all that hid her from his gaze. His trousers were suddenly uncomfortably tight and he couldn’t seem to draw a deep breath.</p><p>Jennifer was sending him a message and as much as he wanted to rush home to her he paused an extra minute to review the clues thus far. The shoes, the stocking, even the nude just now, while heart stoppingly exciting, were not entirely unheard of over the course of their marriage. But the photo of the mask and rope, he was convinced they were the key to the whole mystery. There had been many fantasies whispered in the dark over their years together, and very few that they had not explored to some extent. But this one had remained a whisper up til now even though they both shared the excitement of it. </p><p>It had been shortly after all the furor of that Fifty Shades of Grey movie had come out. Jennifer had decried the story as abusive, citing the young woman’s lack of experience and the man’s manipulation of her. And while Jonathan agreed with her argument he could also see the eroticism of having Jennifer tied helplessly to the bed while he pleasured her for as long as he wanted. But her next words had stunned him.</p><p>“It would be one thing if Ana wanted to be dominated and spanked, if it was something they could explore together.” Since that night there had been several occasions when Jennifer had seemed to entangle her wrists in his grip and hold them there while they made love. One night Jonathan had trapped her hands behind her back while she was astride him, fully prepared to let her go the instant she protested, but she had ridden him even more vigorously and climaxed twice before collapsing exhausted on his chest. </p><p>“I wonder if an erotic spanking is as much of a turn on as these books describe,” she had wondered aloud recently. When Jonathan turned to look at her beside him in the big bed, instead of her usual Agatha Christie or James Patterson novel, she had been reading something called The Dom Who Loved Me, her eyes wide and an uncharacteristic flush on her cheeks. Jonathan had taken the book from her hands and begun to make love to her.</p><p>“Would you like to find out?” He whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Not yet,” she responded truthfully. “But one day, when I’m ready.” A dam had broken between them that night as they both discovered a new freedom to share not just their hearts and bodies but fantasies as well. Jonathan described in vivid detail his desire to tie her up while he kissed and licked her body for hours and Jennifer had admitted to wanting him to take control and push her limits sometimes. Today she seemed to be telling him she was ready to try some of the things they had been talking about and Jonathan suddenly struggled to breathe normally.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Two</p><p>Jennifer sat at the kitchen table with a glass of rich, fruity, red wine in front of her. She couldn’t keep from glancing at the control panel on the wall every few seconds. The indicator light would turn green when Jonathan punched in the code that opened the gate and she figured she would have about two minutes to get upstairs. It was silly to feel nervous, they’d talked about this. Tonight wasn’t even about anything serious, it’s not like they had decided to visit some swingers club or try anything even mildly extreme. When Jonathan had mentioned wanting to tie her hands her stomach had swooped suddenly like she was on a roller coaster and since then she had contrived to get him to hold her down sometimes when they made love. Every time had resulted in greatly increased pleasure until last month when he’d pinned her hands behind her back without her urging. That night had sealed the deal for her, Any nervousness at being restrained had melted away in the heat flowing between them that night.</p><p>She had spent the past few weeks researching Dominants and submissives. In the beginning she just wanted to know what to expect if she let Jonathan restrain her but the more she had learned, the more she saw subtle parallels between a D/s relationship and the way she and Jonathan related to each other. Before she began her reading she had thought that submissive was just another term for slave but the more she learned the more she realized that it was about balance, and an exchange of power. The way Jonathan always put himself between her and any danger, the way a fresh cup of coffee would appear on her desk when she was up against a deadline. It was his way of smoothing her path so she didn’t have to worry about anything, and it was a hallmark of a D/s relationship. He saw it as his responsibility to adore and protect her but he had never made her feel weak, or in any way less-than. Rather, his care made her stronger by taking the bullshit off of her plate so she could focus on what she wanted to.</p><p>Jennifer would never describe herself as submissive. She was strong, she was self-sufficient, she earned her own money and could make her own way. But what she learned didn’t make submissives sound weak. The blogs and articles all portrayed submissives as powerful, as being the person who cared for their Dom, who soothed them when they were stressed. She thought about the way she just naturally snuggled closer to Jonathan when he was negotiating a difficult deal, and how she made sure there were always graham crackers and milk in the house. Whatever words she would have used to define their bond it was clear now that there had always been a D/s component to it.</p><p>There it was. The control panel suddenly glowed green and she abandoned the remainder of her wine and hurried upstairs. Everything was ready, she’d spent the entire week planning every detail. But her plans could only see as far as this moment. She had no idea how he would react once he opened the bedroom door. She quickly slipped off her robe and glanced in the dressing room mirror. Would he like what he saw? There was the slam of his car door in front of the house and she hurried to arrange herself on the bed. The sound of his footsteps on the stairs, and one last deep breath as the doorknob turned.</p><p>Jonathan stopped short at the sight that met his eyes. His beautiful Jennifer knelt in the middle of the bed. She was wearing a red brocade corset and her hands, holding that strip of silk blindfold, rested on her knees.</p><p>Jonathan had been doing a little studying of his own lately. While he would never invade her private files, the books she left in their shared kindle account, the printouts scattered on their desk, those were okay to examine. He had always believed that the best way to love his beautiful wife was to know her so thoroughly that he breathed her dreams, that every thought he had tasted of her. When she trusted him with her most secret desires he'd realized he would have to educate himself to give her what she wanted from him. This couldn’t work unless they both were strong enough to submit their own will to each other. Jennifer lifted him up and made him better, and he did the same for her. </p><p>He crossed the space between them and caressed her cheek tenderly, acknowledging what she was offering him. </p><p>“Elephant,” she said suddenly and he looked confused. “That’s my safe word. All the books said I should have one.”</p><p>“My love, you will never need a safe word with me. We don’t do this like anyone else. This is just ours, and we will do it our own way.” He kissed each of her eyelids softly then lifted the small banner of crimson silk and tied it over her eyes, being careful not to catch any of her abundant red hair in the knot.</p><p>“How far do you want to take this?” He whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Just this for now. I need to take things slow.” Jonathan swallowed hard, realizing the trust she was offering him. He picked up the length of silky rope at her knees and began to wind it slowly around her wrists.</p><p>“I can have you untied in a few seconds if you need out, Darling.” One last loop in the knot and he kissed her palms gently and stepped back to strip off his clothes. Jennifer knelt patiently on the bed like an Ingres odalisque painting, her head bowed ever so slightly, bound hands resting on her thighs. She relaxed into his touch as he laid her back onto the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow, and he raised her arms above her head. The sight before him was an erotic one and the blindfold definitely did things to his libido even though he would miss staring into those incredible eyes as he moved in  her. But tonight was about exploring and pushing boundaries so he sat on the bed beside her and leaned close once more to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“Are you ready, my love?” A faint shiver crossed her skin and left a sweet flush of pink behind it. Jonathan moved slowly so he wouldn’t startle her but he didn’t speak again because he wanted her to wonder where and how he would touch her next. He waited for a slow count of ten then traced a forefinger across her slightly parted lips, pressing against the soft pillow of her lower lip until her tongue came out to lick the tip. </p><p>The same fingertip, now slightly damp from her mouth dragged down the valley between her breasts and circled each heavy globe at a snail’s pace. Jennifer’s breathing had already sped up and become irregular, the slight arch of her back trying to bring herself more of the contact she craved and he pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Not yet, Darling. This is mine to control.” Even with her expressive eyes covered he could see the pout on her face and he counted to ten again in his head. Without making a sound he leaned forward and kissed the hard point of her nipple poking against the satin corset. Her sudden sharp gasp was all he needed to know he was having the desired effect and he rewarded her with another, slower kiss to it’s twin on the other side. </p><p>Jennifer trembled at his hands on her skin. How was it that the act of submitting to him made her feel so powerful? It didn’t make sense but over the years Jonathan had made her pleasure necessary to achieving his own and forced her to value herself in ways she hadn’t before. In giving over her power to him she was finding herself in ways she had never considered. Maybe there were as many ways to love as there were lovers, and the only right way to love was the way that worked for them.</p><p>Remembering the photos she had sent him, Jonathan was suddenly struck with inspiration and he quickly stood to check her dressing room. The leather case in her top drawer yielded exactly what he needed and he returned to her side quietly, wrapping the long strand of pearls around his hand. Jennifer gasped at the cool, knobby texture of the pearls rubbing across her hyper-sensitized skin and then the sudden freedom to draw in a deep breath that told her he had loosened her corset laces. She could feel the slight pressure between her breasts again and then the satin and steel contraption fell away to both sides of her body. In the silence she heard the faint snick of his pocketknife closing and she realized he must have cut the corset off of her. She shivered again as rows of rapidly warming pearls rolled across her newly exposed skin.</p><p>Jonathan leaned down and very softly brushed his mouth across her own. Over the years this man had had his lips on every inch of her body. He’d made her moan, had made her scream, with nothing more than his mouth on her, but this was different. Kissing was an intimacy all it’s own and now her body called to him as those soft, sensual lips whispered over hers again and again. She brought her hands to his cheek, trusting her spatial awareness to guide her and he turned into her palm like he needed her touch more than his next breath. This was the real strength of their marriage, she gave him her softness and her trust and he worshipped her for it. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Three</p><p>Those lips were so soft, so  sweet on hers and he held the kiss for an endless moment, tangling his hands hard in her hair. Oh, how easy it was to just lie back and trust him. Jonathan would take care of her, all she had to do was relax and feel. She could be helpless with him because he wouldn’t ever hurt her.  </p><p>His soft kisses quickly grew hungry, his mouth demanding on hers, plundering the heated cavern of her mouth, greedily devouring her moans. He fed her on his breath, his hardness rubbing against her stomach as he took her mouth again and again. Jennifer parted her legs almost without thought. She wanted the feel of that thick length pressed against her and she moved to pull the velvet wrapped steel into her aching body.</p><p>“Naughty girl.” Jonathan growled at her. He spoke in a rich, dark chocolate voice she’d never heard him use before and her body clenched deliciously even as he pulled away from her reach. “I think my beautiful kitten needs to be punished.” Jennifer trusted him not to go beyond her self-imposed limits, but a not unpleasant shiver passed through her at his mild threat.</p><p>“You never told me not to move.” She tried to reason with him but she quickly felt a small, sharp bite on her earlobe that skyrocketed her desire even before he soothed away the slight sting with a kiss. He quickly set a pattern down her neck, first a bite then licking the tiny marks until she writhed beneath him, turning her head to give him even greater access to her highly erogenous throat. </p><p>“Don’t move.” His voice was a sexy rumble on her skin and she shivered again. Jonathan almost seemed to be inside her thoughts, always going just a half step past where she would have stopped him. She wanted him to take charge and push her boundaries and he was giving her exactly what she hadn’t been able to articulate. She was almost tempted to wrap her legs around him and pull him in just to see what he would do but instead she decided to trust his lead and relaxed into his touch. </p><p>She felt his hot breath a second before his mouth covered one puckered nipple, lashing it with his tongue before his teeth gripped it carefully, scraping the tight bud. He’d called her kitten in the spur of the moment but her soft, breathy cries did sound very kittenish now as he worshipped each distended peak. Back and forth he went, his five o’clock shadow rasping her skin and spinning her into a state of bliss. Jonathan knew his wife’s body almost better than his own and he knew how close to the edge she was, but he didn’t want to end this too quickly so he backed off after one more tender kiss to each swollen nipple and sat back to admire his work.</p><p>“You are so lovely.” He told her. “Your nipples look like fat red raspberries, the sweetest I’ve ever tasted. And your skin is like cream, flecked with cinnamon. I can’t keep my mouth off of you.” His words were intended to give them both the breathing room they needed before he touched her again. But looking down at her beneath him, her wrists crossed above her head and wrapped with his soft ropes. Even with her eyes covered he knew the whisky flames that were dancing in them right now, urging him to take her higher. </p><p>Something about tonight reminded him of that weekend at the cabin. They had only been married a year or so when they built a bonfire on the shore and spent the evening cuddling and roasting marshmallows, their matching cowboy boots sitting side by side next to the picnic blanket. She had gotten up suddenly, peeled off her jeans and run down the dock, diving cleanly into the dark water in just her pink polo shirt and skimpy panties. At the time he had thought it was so uncharacteristic of the woman he’d married, but he quickly learned not to pigeon-hole Jennifer. There were so many facets to her personality he knew he would never get tired of studying her. </p><p>After a glance over the lake at their nearest neighbors, nearly a mile across the dark water, he’d stripped off his own jeans and joined her. They made love, carefully treading water and holding each other close against the chill. And even after all the years between then and now, Jennifer had never lost the capacity to surprise him.</p><p>Kneeling beside her, still trying to control his own desire, he reached up and dragged his index finger along the pattern of rope around her wrists. He’d done his own research and he knew that the bindings would leave a pretty pink pattern on her skin even after they were removed. He’d drawn on his sailing experience and tied her with a Carrick bend knot that would leave an attractive, almost Celtic impression on her delicate skin. She would be wearing his bracelets for hours after he untied her.</p><p>Looking at her now, so trusting, so beautiful in his bindings, she would be stunning with more of the silk ropes wrapped around her body. He’d read a little bit about shibari rope play in her notes and now he wanted to see the intricate patterns on her thighs and body. He reached across her for his discarded suit coat and the small jewelers box he’d picked up on his way home. At the time he’d been so nervous choosing the elegant gems, unsure if she would wear them, but now he knew he just had to see her in them.</p><p>He bent his head to her pretty breast once more, licking and sucking the nipple until it was hard and distended. The dainty silver rings squeezed open then closed around the sensitive tip. Not a real clamp but just a bit of pressure that would keep them sensitized, and the fine silver chains that hung down with emerald teardrops dangling from them looked so beautiful on her fair skin. Jonathan sat back to admire his work. Jennifer’s breathing was fast and irregular, the emeralds flashing with every gasp. He would leave them on even when he removed the ropes and blindfold so he could watch her admire them too. </p><p>“Oh kitten, you look so pretty wearing my jewels.” He breathed, She turned her head at the endearment. Kitten, it wasn’t something he would normally call her but somehow, tonight it fit. So often in his mind she reminded him of a stunning she-cat, a beautiful, wild tiger stalking across the bed, but right now she looked so soft and pettable that kitten seemed to suit her.   </p><p>“I’m going to buy you a collar to match these rings. Something so delicate and beautiful that you can wear it in public and only you and I will know what it really means. You are mine and I want to see the proof of my possession on you.” He’d spotted it when he picked out the nipple rings she was currently wearing. A silver lasso necklace with a perfectly cut emerald pendant at the end that would nestle happily between her breasts. Even if she only wanted to play like this very rarely he would get to see his emeralds on her and remember this night for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Four</p><p>Jonathan leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one nipple to be sure the little rings weren’t getting painful. Jennifer’s back arched as she tried to increase the contact but he pulled back, certain now that the silver loops were doing exactly what he had hoped they would. His tongue dipped into the shell of her navel, briefly rimming it before he turned to her shapely thighs.</p><p>Jonathan had never realized how much he depended on looking into her eyes while they made love. Jennifer expressed so much with her eyes and now without that lodestone to guide him he had to find other clues to best judge how to proceed. The pretty pink flush on her skin, the rainbow flashes from his emeralds as her breath heaved, even the reflexive way her calves flexed and her toes pointed, they were all his guides on this new journey. </p><p>He stroked his hands down the endless length of her legs. He had never considered himself much of a leg man until he’d met Jennifer. But the first time she had wrapped those shapely limbs around his hips and pulled him inside her he had most assuredly become an avowed leg man. He suddenly found himself noticing the legs of every woman who crossed his eyeline. Not in an ogling, check-them-out kind of way, but rather just seeing them in a different light, much the way he was seeing Jennifer differently tonight.</p><p>The silky skin under his fingertips shimmered softly from the iridescent body lotion she favored. He could feel the taut muscles flex beneath his hands as her body begged for more but he wouldn’t be rushed. He planned to pleasure her so thoroughly that she would be exhausted by morning’s light, and that she would want to play with him again in the future. He planted tiny kisses up and down those legs, all the way to her feet, and kissing each scarlet tipped toe. Something about her painted toenails always stirred him. </p><p>Jennifer was pretty low maintenance as society wives went but she kept a standing pedicure appointment every Friday, and had Veronica use much bolder colors than Jennifer wore on her hands. This shiny, candy apple red for example. It looked like something a young man might choose for a muscle car or low-rider, nothing like the subtle pinks and mauves she chose for her fingers. She wore the red just for him, knowing that a glimpse of that sexy shine, framed in a pair of peep-toed pumps and spied during their regular Friday lunch dates, would have him distracted all afternoon, ensuring he didn’t stay too late at the office. </p><p>He retrieved the pearls from the bedside table where he’d set them aside. The body heat they had absorbed was dissipated and he laid the cool beads on her stomach, pulling them this way and that along her skin as they warmed again. At last he twisted the lustrous string into a coil under his palm and rolled it down her body, massaging her legs with the creamy spheres. </p><p>Jennifer was growing fitful, her legs rubbing together restlessly. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel frustrated, tonight was all about pushing the boundaries of pleasure, not trying to withhold it. Jonathan stretched his body on top of her legs, stilling their fidgety motion and calming her. His kisses peppered her stomach with a butterfly touch and the tight muscles gradually loosened again as he slowly moved down her body. The chemistry that had been between them from their first meeting had never cooled, Jennifer had only to smile that secret smile at him and he couldn’t wait to get her alone. </p><p>They still made out in the car like teenagers, they had made love in the kitchen, indeed in most rooms of the house at one point or another, and at his office. And once during Phil and Marlene’s rather boring vacation slides of Cancun they had slipped out to the pool house for a brief, illicit tete-a-tete. Jennifer was convinced no one had noticed them sneak out then back in, but Jonathan was fairly certain he’d seen Marlene arch an eyebrow upward then wink quick as a flash at him as they were saying their goodbyes. It was so fast he wasn’t certain it happened at all and he’d never quite worked up the nerve to ask Marlene but the truth was he didn’t care that much. He was madly in love with his wife and had no problem showing it. </p><p>His kisses had moved low enough now that he could feel the soft pillow of flesh yield under his kisses and he blew a gentle puff of air across the auburn curls that adorned her body. She was wound so tightly that the heat from his breath caused her to cry out and Jonathan knew he had to bring her some measure of relief quickly so he eased a hand between them to stroke her soft skin. He could feel her moisture gather on his fingertips as he gently opened her and he used it to run his fingers across the tiny vee at the very top of her sex. She was so tense that any pressure could quickly become painful so he only stroked her rhythmically with a barely there touch until she hovered on the brink, then blew across the swollen bud once more. </p><p>His warm breath was enough to send her shuddering over the edge of desire as the first, tiny orgasm claimed her. Jonathan intended this to be the first of many such pleasures for them tonight, just a small aperitif to awaken her body to his. </p><p>“Do it again, Darling.” Her voice was ragged as her trembling slowed and her breath evened out. </p><p>“I promise, my love. Again and again and still again.”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter Five</p><p>The first orgasm had taken the edge off of Jennifer’s need but had done little to truly satisfy her. Fortunately Jonathan was far from finished. He eased his fingers along the petals of her sex, opening her carefully. The tang of her arousal surrounded him, his own personal opium. And like those men he knew he would gladly abandon his life, and the outside world entirely, to lose himself in his addiction.</p><p>He shifted his body a little bit so that she could rest her legs more comfortably on his shoulders. Her lips were puffy with her arousal and he drew one into his mouth, kissing and sucking the swollen flesh as her sighs and moans guided him. Her body flowered at his touch and her pale pink entrance blossomed open to reveal the deeper pink folds and sweet honey he would never have enough of. </p><p>His tongue dipped inside her, one big hand tucked under her body, cradling her butt and holding her close to him. This was what he had wanted all along. The chance to settle in and feast on her for as long as he wanted. There was never enough time to love her as long as he wished. But tonight, with the phone off the hook, Max in Vegas, and Jennifer at his mercy, he intended to make this last all night. Time stood still when he was making love to her and tonight would be their eternity. When his time came, hopefully many, many years from now, he hoped he died doing exactly this, living in a moment he would die for.</p><p>Jennifer moaned and writhed beneath him, pulling his attention back to the here and now. He drew his tongue slowly upward through the slick channel until he reached the pearl of her sex and circled it gently. Her soft needy whimper told him she had come down from her first climax and he was ready to give her another. His hardness ached to be engulfed in her, and he knew she would welcome him in but he also knew he wanted more, so much more, and the best way to distract himself from his own need was to focus on hers. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, sucking the small bud into his mouth, gently at first, then more firmly as her breathing sped up again. He slid his free hand up her body and gave one of the delicate chains attached to her breast an experimental tug. Jennifer lifted off the bed with a small scream of pleasure and Jonathan smiled against her. The little rings were only held in place with pressure and wouldn’t hold up to a hard pull but her nipples had always been so sensitive that even a slight drag was enough. </p><p>Normally by now Jennifer would have her hands in his hair, either guiding him or urging him to move back up and bury himself inside her. And normally Jonathan had no problem acceding to her wishes but he had often dreamed of being able to stay right here as long as he wanted. Now he had the chance and he intended to make the most of it. He could tell by her movements that she wanted him to fill her so he eased a finger inside her, crooking it in a come-hither gesture so that every movement of her body dragged it across the highly sensitive bundle of nerves within her. Inside and outside, he stroked and licked until she spasmed with another harsh cry. </p><p>He moved back up her body carefully, keeping his hand in place, his strong finger within her still. His kiss took her by surprise, this was no sweet brushing of his lips on hers. His tongue forced its way inside, dueling with hers, filling her with the taste of her own climax. His chest pressed down on her, coarse hair chafing her highly sensitized nipples. He slid a second finger inside her, twisting it around the first to fill her with a knobby hardness completely different than the usual smooth feel of him entering her.</p><p>Come for me.” Just three little words but he turned that rich, dark voice on her and she went off like a shot, her body trembling uncontrollably, sobbing her pleasure in his arms. He held her close as she rode out the storm. Her body burned like she was made of fire, the flames flickered and lit the constellations of stars on her skin. Her heat was burning him up next to her, driving him higher with her. Once again he was reminded of that night at the cabin, but now they were the bonfire, sparks flying into the night sky together. Her voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper and he peppered her mouth with sweet kisses. All of his dreams were mirrored in her heart, he swallowed the last soft gasps of her pleasure like souvenirs. </p><p>As she came down he gently eased his fingers out of her, mini spasms still moving through her, and her body held him, reluctant to let him go, but he knew what she needed more than his hands on her now. He positioned himself over her and even though he spoke in a whisper she could still hear the demand behind the soft voice and she shivered again.</p><p>“Let me in.” He didn’t have to say any more, her thighs parted, opening for him, long legs wrapping around his hips. He slid inside her in one torturously slow thrust. It was not in Jennifer’s nature to remain so still during their lovemaking. Her hands ached to touch him, her body strained to move with him, to meet his lunges with her own. But he had ordered her not to move and she was determined to obey. The reckless little voice inside her head urged her to provoke him just to discover what he would do, and it took all of her formidable willpower to resist. Perhaps one day she would ask him to take the next steps but for now it was enough to hear that dark, commanding voice demand her submission. </p><p>She shifted her hips slightly and he sunk deeper into her softness until his hips were seated hard against her own and he rested there for all to brief a moment before he began the backwards journey, sliding out of her until he was barely touching her. He rolled to the side, strong arms pulling her with him. His weight pinned her right leg to the bed but he slipped his free arm under her left leg and raised it so he could cup her ass in that big right hand and hold her steady as he rocked in and out. </p><p>She was wrung out, exhausted, she couldn’t possibly come again. But as he moved in her, one hand tangled in her hair, supporting her head and the other caressing her butt cheek in time with his slow thrusts in and out, she started to fly again. The friction of his slow movement was sending her higher and higher into a golden sky until she exploded once more into the sun.</p><p>At last he allowed himself to let go. He buried himself in her shuddering body and let the lightning loose to course through him and into her. He was sure if the lights were off he would be able to see the electricity crackling between their bodies as he swelled even more inside her. He was beyond control, and he was light headed when his hips finally stilled. His fingers were cramped from his tight hold on her and he realized he had to have been pulling her hair, a great handful of it was caught up in his fist. He started to apologize as he carefully worked his fingers free of the soft curls but she wouldn’t hear of it.</p><p>“Jonathan, you didn’t hurt me, not really. And knowing I did that to you, that you were that carried away making love to me, was worth so much more than a little pulled hair. Even as I was lost in my own pleasure I could hear you calling my name as you came. It carried me even higher.” </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Six</p><p>Jonathan couldn’t stand it another minute. He untied the blindfold so he could see those beautiful sage and honey eyes he loved so much and Jennifer brought her bound wrists over his head to pull him close. The first thing she did was look down at the small silver rings he’d attached to her breasts. </p><p>“They’re so pretty.” She commented quietly. “Wait, you didn’t get these from Mr. LeJoie, did you? I won’t be able to look him in the eye.” </p><p>“No, Darling. I discovered a specialty jeweler off of Lindley Place. Your reputation is safe.” His kisses were sweet now, the tender, gentle lover he had always been. </p><p>“You are so incredible.” He murmured against her lips. “You never cease to amaze me.” They cuddled close, catching their breath and drowsing together for several minutes without speaking, before Jonathan lifted her arms from around his neck. Those nimble fingers worked the knots of his ropes undone and untwisted the bindings from her wrists. He had been right, the silk cords left a braided pattern on her skin and he kissed the pink marks before letting go of her hands. </p><p>Jennifer levered herself onto his chest and planted a volley of quick kisses across his chest before she laid her cheek on the springy mat of hair. Her left hand rested on his shoulder and from her vantage point she could admire the woven lines on her wrist, he had put such care and attention into loving her.</p><p>“I wish I could set the clock to moonlight saving time. When it comes to loving you there’s not enough hours in the night.” His chest rumbled against her cheek with his words.</p><p>“Who said we were done?” She sassed right back at him. She squirmed mischievously on his lap and he responded instantly. Jennifer grabbed his wrists above his head in a flirty parody of his ropes on her. While he could easily hold both her wrists in one hand, it was a struggle to grip his in her much smaller hands but he held still for her and pretended to be trapped.</p><p>“Okay, but my safe word is keep going,” he teased. Laughter rumbled through their bodies, causing her to pitch and rock from her precarious position atop him. </p><p>“You’re everything I need. It doesn’t matter whether it’s a little barefoot dancing, or kissing in the kitchen, or a bottle of wine that’s been waiting, you always know what to do. And this night was so much more than I could have hoped. I never wanted it to end.”</p><p>“For me too, Darling. I like doing what you like, and I would give anything to make your smile land on my lips. When I opened the bedroom door, you looked so damn sexy. I surrendered my heart to you all those years ago in London and I’ve never regretted it.” He shifted to sit up with his back against the headboard and his flirty wife straddling his lap.</p><p>Jennifer could feel him, semi-aroused, pressing against her and she deliberately looked down and touched the little emerald still dangling from one breast. When she glanced up his eyes were glued to the swaying motion of the little gem and his body was responding just as she had hoped. </p><p>“Ow...shit....ouch.” He suddenly went rigid with a cry. “Shit, shit, shit. Charlie horse.” Jennifer launched herself off of him immediately and turned to face his feet. The left was tensed so tightly that his toes were very nearly pointed back at his head. She quickly grabbed his calf and started rubbing the rock hard muscle. Her hands might be smaller than his but they were strong and she dug her fingers into his leg without hesitation.</p><p>“I keep telling you you need to be eating a banana every day.” She admonished sweetly. “You let your potassium get low and then you get leg cramps.” She moved her hands down to wrap around his foot, carefully forcing his toes straight and manipulating the stiff arch. This required a certain level of finesse because if she moved him too quickly the muscles would simply cramp again in the other direction, but she pressed her thumbs into the arch and rubbed in hard little circles.</p><p>“This must have been a bad one. That was quite a colorful outburst.” Jonathan could be as old fashioned as the cars he drove sometimes. He almost never cursed except the occasional love word whispered in the dark. She didn’t object to the language, it was just startling to hear him use it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Darling. It just caught me by surprise.”  There was contrition on his face when she glanced up from the ankle she was massaging. “This wasn’t how I planned to end the evening. I wanted to make love to you once more and then hold you until you fell asleep in my arms.” Disappointment was stamped on his features as clearly as a coin and her heart went out to him.</p><p>“What is the point of loving if not to take the good and the bad of each other?” She asked him softly. “How many times have you brought me a heating pad and Midol? And last month when you went out in that storm to get me wonton soup from Shen’s over on Alpine because I had the sniffles and you knew it was my favorite.” Her voice was tender but her eyes blazed as green as the emeralds that still flashed against her fair skin. The cramp had eased to a dull ache and Jonathan’s body started to respond to sight of her kneeling at his feet. They had spent the evening playing at D/s but this wasn’t a game. He could give all the orders he wanted in that deep voice that turned her insides to mush, and she could wear his ropes and his gems, but this moment was what defined their relationship. The give and take of caring for each other. </p><p>Jennifer noticed his sudden interest and her fingers softened on his skin. Long, slow strokes up and down his legs, the coarse hair under her hands, muscles tensing for a different reason now. She stretched her body across his, her head hovering over his lap.</p><p>“Don’t move,” she ordered him. “I don’t want that leg seizing up again… And for God’s sake, don’t kick me.” She grinned at him quickly before turning her attention back to the hardness that was straining toward her. She lowered her mouth over him by degrees, not stopping until he was nudging the back of her throat. Even after all they had done tonight he knew it wouldn’t take him long. Being in her mouth always drove him wild. The way her soft tongue lapped at him while her teeth scraped lightly on the ridges.</p><p>Jennifer wasn’t afraid to handle him firmly, she slipped a hand between them, holding the sensitive skin and tugging it very lightly as her mouth moved on him. Jonathan wanted to fist his hands in that glorious mass of auburn hair and hold her steady while he drove up into her but he held still as she had commanded. Jennifer had given him total control all evening, the least he could do was give her the same measure. He moved only once, caressing her cheek for just a second to let her know how close he was. It wasn’t necessary, Jennifer could tell and she had no intention of letting him go. He twisted the sheet in his grasp, his hips lifting involuntarily, as she held him deep within her mouth.  </p><p>They drowsed like that for a bit. Jonathan seated with his back against the headboard and Jennifer stretched on top of his legs, her head resting on his strong thigh. Now he allowed himself to pet her hair gently, just relaxing into the peaceful exhaustion that always followed their lovemaking. He blinked and suddenly the sun had climbed well over the horizon. Jennifer was stirring on his lap, the clock read 7:48, and his stomach was beginning to grumble a bit.</p><p>“Sleep a few more minutes, Darling. I’m going to jump in the shower and then let you take me out to breakfast.” Jennifer got up  and headed toward the shower, sending one quick saucy wink his way and letting him know that he only thought he was in charge. He was really her slave.</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>